


Just A Few Words

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, aushun, gerita mentioned, surprise motherfucker, that angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: The ever confident Prussia runs into a little bit of trouble.





	Just A Few Words

Dammit Gilbert Beilschmidt. 

The pale man thought to himself as he watched the other man play the piano beautifully, slim fingers dancing across the ivory keys. The embodiment of Prussia clenched his fist around the bouquet of roses he carried in his hand. He swallowed roughly as the song ended, the last note resonating in the air between the two nations. Gilbert inhaled deeply, straightened himself, and walked into the room. He moved until he was only a few feet away from Austria. He was trembling. From head to toe, he was shaking like a leaf. The doubting thoughts began to circle his mind.

What if he still hates me and doesn't want to go out with me? What if he thinks I'm annoying and rejects me? He already rejected my proposal...

The usually conceited man felt his confidence wither within three seconds. He seemed rooted to the plush carpet. The door across from them opened and both men looked over to see Hungary walk in. "Mister Austria, I have finished." Austria smiled, revealing his dimples as he stood. Gilbert's heart made a funny motion in his chest. "That is wonderful." The brunette reached for her, bringing her close to his chest. She blushed lightly, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. Austria cupped her cheek, running his thumb against her cheekbone. Gilbert felt his heart crack.

Oh...

He dropped the bouquet on the carpet. The roses didn't make a sound unlike the harsh pounding of Gilbert's heart in his ears. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the house and out of the country. He couldn't take this. He never thought they would be a couple considering how long both of them had been single. Gilbert gritted his teeth as he made his way to his family home in Germany. Hopefully West wouldn't be home.

Please be out with that Italian kid, please be out with that Italian kid, please be ou- you mother trucker. Gilbert mentally growled as he opened the door to find his younger brother and said Italian kid cuddling on the couch. 

Germany looked up when he heard the door slam. Italy burrowed closer, seeking safety in the warmth of his chest. "What was that?" The smaller nation whimpered as he clung to his boyfriend. "I'm not sure." The persona of Germany got up with the small Italian behind him.

Gilbert paced the length of his room, angry huffs leaving his mouth as tears stung his eyes. Of course Austria hated him....he was loud, obnoxious, arrogant....he wasn't even that funny. The albino collapsed in the corner of his dark room. Hell, I'm not even that attractive. Gilbert accepted bitterly. Hungary was beautiful with tan skin unlike the snowy complexion of Gilbert. She had wavy auburn hair that came down to her waist unlike his choppy white locks. She was always happy and bright, lighting up the room with nothing more than a mere smile. 

She is a better match for Roderich. She makes him so happy with so little effort. 

He felt something damp hit his pant leg. When had he started crying? He wiped his face and glared at the offensive droplets on his hand. He heard the door open as Germany poked his head in. Both he and the sniveling Italy walked into his room. "See Feli? No one is here?" Germany crossed his arms over his broad chest. Gilbert jumped to his feet. "What are you talking about?! I'm right here Dummkopf!" Italy relaxed and hugged the tall man. "You're right Doitsu. How about we get some pasta, ve?" Germany's hard gaze softened as he rolled his eyes playfully. He placed a soft kiss onto Italy's forehead. Italy gave a soft, "Ve!", before hugging Ludwig tighter. "Ludwig, tell me this is a joke! I'm right here West!" Gilbert let out a sob. Germany led Italy out of the room before gazing over his shoulder to the room. He gave a soft sigh, "Goodbye Gilbert."

Gilbert stared at the door in shock as it closed. Goodbye? There wasn't any way that Ludwig was just going to waltz out with no explanation! He threw open the door and stalked to the German's room. He paused at a newspaper clipping framed on the wall near his portrait. He picked it off the wall, eyes skimming over the article before widening. The country that was once Prussia had fallen in 1947 which meant that....Prussia had ceased to exist.

Gilbert had ceased to exist.

He dropped the frame, letting it clatter uselessly on the floor as he hyperventilated. No wonder West hadn't seen him! He ran out of the house, moving quickly to Austria's country. He stumbled over his feet as he knocked fervently at the door. Hungary opened it and Gilbert pushed past her, causing her to fall with a dainty, "Oh!" She stood up and straightened her apron. "What on earth was that?" She pondered aloud as she shut the door.

Gilbert opened Austria's office only to find the man in question not there. He ran to the study where he kept his piano in a burst of speed. Again, the room was empty. "Dammit Roderich! The one time I need you to be slamming on your keyboard and you aren't here!" He sat down and smacked his head against the keys. "Good Lord, what is all the commotion?" Gilbert raised his head to find Austria in the doorway. "Roderich! Roddy, I am so happy to see you, you beautiful band geek!" Austria moved along the room, trying to find what could have fallen on his piano. Gilbert frowned as he was ignored. "Listen Dummkopf. I know you can't hear me but..." He clenched his fists as he began to quiver in anger. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist against the keys, sending out a harsh melody. Both men covered their ears. Hungary rushed in. "Mister Austria, are you alright?" She checked Austria over for injuries. The spectacled man only brushed aside her concerns. "I am alright but how in the world..." He trailed off as he inspected the piano. Gilbert held his breath at the close proximity of the other man. He let out a disappointed sigh as Austria finally moved away. Crimson eyes darted over the music as an idea formed in his mind. /p> Austria froze as the familiar melody of Prussia's Glory played throughout the room. He stared wide eyed at the piano as the keys moved. "Mister Austria?" Hungary placed a gently hand to his arm. He paid her no mind as the song continued. "Gilbert..." He whispered silently. "What?" She asked, looking up at the nation. Austria didn't bother responding. The melody slowed, the last note resonating in the small room. "Mister Austria, you are crying!" Austria touched his cheek with a gloved hand, surprised to find moisture. "So I am." He brushed the stray tear only to have more take its place. Gilbert stood in front of the crying nation. "Just a few words for you Roddy, before I leave." He cupped the other man's cheek, reveiving no reaction. "Sorry," he whispered quietly. "But I love you Roderich." He hugged the persona of Austria before walking away.


End file.
